


Stories like these

by Kayoi1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Minecraft (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: A bunch of blurbs, Don't worry, Gen, about dragons, in stories, you'll find it on tumblr too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: These are stories about dragons.Except, they are not Heroes or Villains or Monsters.They are only characters, with their own powers and rules and morals.These stories tell that.





	Stories like these

**Author's Note:**

> I...I really have no idea help me.  
> I have no ownership for any references and fandoms mentioned

There are stories and tales and myths and legends and adventures and epics that went like these.

* * *

 

There is a story that goes like this, where a dragon as red as blood claims a mountain from dwarves, losing only a scale in the process.

_(The scale never grows back. The scale will never grow back as long as the dragon lives, the scale will never grow back)_

He lives in the Lonely Mountain for years to come, with his hoard of gold and silver and jewels. He’s stolen the mountain and it treasures from the dwarves, and claimed himself king.

Until 13 dwarves and a halfling come and steals it back, forcing him away from the mountain and the treasure it holds, forcing him to fly to the town surrounded by lake water, where he begins to burn, burn, _burn_ the town down to the ground, into ashes and charcoal and burnt wood.

Until an arrow that was black as night pierces the area where the scale doesn’t grow and down he falls, to the water below, never to wake again.

* * *

 

There is a legend that was written like this, about a dragon with scales as black as coals and spines along her back and tail, trapped in a cage away from her young.

She fights, oh she fights, against the bonds that bind her, the spells that trap here, the bars that separate her from her hatchlings.

The spells that the stick-holders cast do nothing to her, hitting harmlessly against her scales, for dragons are their own magic, with their own rules and spells.

She fights for her freedom, before something hits, and she hates the way her body relaxes, enough for them to open her cage and loose her into an arena.

There, her eggs are safe, and she curls around them, and she stares at the boy with black hair and green eyes.

_(He’s a mere hatchling, she thinks, a hatchling that has left the nest far too early.)_

He stands there, afraid, shoots a spell, and runs to avoid her rage and fire.

When he flies away on the broomstick, taking the fake egg and her pride and her rage, she settles around her young, watching the boy talking to someone else.

She sleeps on her own accord, hoping the boy lives for as long as he can.

* * *

 

There is a myth that was told like this, where two dragon brothers, both alike but different, the Southern one blue as the sky, and the Northern one as green as the trees.

They lived in tandem, Northern winds and Southern winds keeping the land in peace.

Then the winds began to whisper to the Southern Dragon, telling him about how his brother is a vagrant, is stronger, is more powerful. And dragons help him, he _listened._

They fight over something as petty as power, and the Dragon of the North Wind is struck down by the Dragon of the South Wind, cracking the earth as North fell.

_(“That seems wrong”, one brother says to another. “Something did crack, but it was a spine.”)_

And for years afterwards, South grieved, and grieved as the world was thrown into chaos and despair.

Until a man saw an opportunity, and climbed a mountain to ask the dragon what was wrong. When the dragon confessed his sins, the man only looked at him and asked him to come home.

So, the dragon became human, to walk on two feet alongside his brother, finally home at last.

* * *

 

There’s a tale that was whispered like this, where a dragon with black scales and green eyes and purple fire is shot down by a mere boy.

He falls, crashing through trees and foliage, wondering if this is the end of its kind.

Until it lands, and it’s still alive, with a missing tail fin and pain.

The next morning, the boy appears, a knife in hand, but instead of killing the Dragon, he saves him from his binds and frees him, but the dragon cannot fly.

So, they boy keeps him in a pit, and helps him to fly.

The dragon decides to protect the boy, and accepts him as a friend.

He attaches a fin, and he helps the Dragon to fly, to experience the sky again.

_(The fin does not work without the boy, but maybe that’s okay.)_

And when the boy loses a foot, against a dragon the size of a mountain, he is there to help him.

It’s a dragon that the last of its kind and runt of a boy that stick together.

* * *

 

There was an epic that was recalled like this, where an egg hatched a dragon with scales that were as blue as a clear summer’s day in the bedroom of a farmhouse.

And as the boy grew, so did the dragon, growing in size as she hunted and roared.

When they both flew with a man and stolen goods, they learned about legacies left for them, a sword that fit too well, a man dying in desert sands.

_(She turns the tomb into crystal, with her own magic, she turns it into crystal to give him a better burial)_

They meet a kingdom full of resistance, one ruled to oppose a tyrant king, and how a man they met was not who they seemed, within a mountain.

There was a battle, and both dragon and boy were sent to elves that lived in the trees, and learned.

They returned to fight again, and then their master died, and again, they fight a king and they _win._

And then they leave, both Rider and Dragon, and they leave the country forever and ever, leaving new queens and a rider alone.

* * *

 

There’s an adventure spoken like this, where there is a black dragon with purple eyes and towers that heal it living alone in the void.

There’s nothing there except the tall monsters with purple eyes and unhinged jaws…until _they_ came.

There’s nothing much about them, wearing armour, except for the jack-o-lantern stuffed on their head.

So, the dragon roars, and attacks them, again and again, as they try to destroy the tower’s healing crystals.

_(Secretly, the dragon is glad they are destroying something they cannot. They have lived for far too long in the void, with nothing but empty blackness and their own small island.)_

And when the dragon is defeated, and explodes, it leaves behind an egg, black and purple on the ground. It is picked up, and taken with the player back to their own world. Through the fountain the dragon left behind.

The dragon does not mind. It will comeback one day, but not today.

* * *

 

There are stories that are told like these ones, about Dragons and people.

 

 


End file.
